sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of songs about New York City
This article lists songs about New York City, which are either set there or named after a location or feature of the city. It is not intended to include songs where New York is simply "name-checked" along with other cities. 0–9 * "42nd Street Dub" by Prince Jammy * "42nd Street Dub" by Renegade Soundwave * "42nd Street Psycho Blues" by Janis Ian * "44th Street Suite" by McCoy Tyner * "45 Minutes from Broadway" by George M. Cohan * "45th Street At 8th Avenue" by Isao Suzuki Quartet * "46th West 52nd Street" by Chu Berry * "47th Street Jive" by Andy Kirk * "48th Street Smile" by Rusty Bryant * "54" by Bob McGilpin * "5 Boroughs" by KRS-One with Bounty Killer, Buckshot, Cam'Ron, Keith Murray, Killah Priest, Prodigy of Mobb Deep, Redman, Rev. Run, and Vigilante * "5 On 84th Street" by Jane Kennaway * "5th Avenue" by Lee Konitz * "528 E 13th St" by Dan Melchior * "51st Street Blues" by Charles Mingus * "52nd & Broadway" by Patti Austin * "52nd Street" by Billy Joel * "52nd Street" by Jack Bruce * "52nd Street Shadow" by Colin Towns * "52nd Street Theme" by Bud Powell * "53rd & 3rd" by The Ramones * "54th Street" by Mick Jackson * "58th Street" by Bobby Bryant Sextet * "59 Chrystie Street" by Beastie Boys * "The 59th Street Bridge Song (Feelin' Groovy)" by Simon & Garfunkel (covered by Ernestine Anderson, Harpers Bizarre) * "6 Hubert Street" by Blaze (band) * "6 'N The Mornin'" by Ice-T * "6B Panorama" by Aesop Rock * "6th Avenue" by India.Arie * "6th Avenue Heartache" by The Wallflowers * "61 Highway" by Mississippi Fred McDowell * "63 Sailors In Grand Central Station" by Teresa Brewer * "63rd Street Theme" by Junior Mance Trio * "747 (Strangers in the Night)" by Saxon * "77 Bleeker Street" by Jill Jones * "$7000 And You" by The Stylistics * "7th Avenue" by Big Rude Jake * "7th Avenue Blue" by King Biscuit Boy & Sonny Del-Rio * "7th Avenue South" by Dave Weckl * "7th Avenue South" by Jonathan Butler * "78th & 3rd" by Lee Ritenour * "8 Million Stories" by Kurtis Blow * "80 Blocks From Tiffany's" by Pete Rock & Camp Lo * "80 Blocks Party" by Pete Rock & Camp Lo * "81st Street" by Gato Barbieri * "8th Avenue" by Paul Bley * "8th Avenue (El Fin)" by Willie Colón * "8th Avenue Express" by Mary Lou Williams Trio * "8th Avenue (In the Park)" by Willie Colón * "8th Avenue Shuffle" by The Doobie Brothers * "82 VII 15 C. 6:35-7:35PM + C. 6:37-6:52PM NYC" by La Monte Young & Marian Zazeela * "83rd & 4th" by Zaine Griff * "86th Street" by The Mob * "87th Street" by New York Jazz Quartet * "88 Christopher Street" by Dirt Bike Annie * "808 Beats" by Unknown DJ * "9 A.M. (The Comfort Zone)" by Londonbeat * "93 Ave. B Blues" by Swans (band) * "9th Ave. Limbo" by Julee Cruise * "95 And A Half Avenue B New York New York" by Maher Shalal Hash Baz * "97th & Columbus" by Doc Powell * "97th & Columbus" by Eric Gale * “9th Wonder (Blackitolism)” by Digable Planets }} A B C * "City of Immigrants" by Steve Earle * "City Of New York" by Raymond Scott * "City of the Dead" by The Clash * "Citysong" by Luscious Jackson * "City Sunday Morning Day" by BJ Thomas * "Calling Out Names" by Kurupt * "C.L.A.T." by Peppermint (drag queen), Sasha Velour, Aja and Alexis Michelle * "Clinton Parkview" by Ernie Watts Quartet * "Clinton St. Girl" by Wakey Wakey * "Close To Perfection" by Miquel Brown * "Cobble Hil" by Gordon Grdina Gary Peacock Paul Motian * "Cobwebs" by Ryan Adams * "Cocaine in My Brain" by Dillinger (musician) * "Cold As Ice (NYC Blues)" by Prince Charles and the City Beat Band * "Cold Again" by Freedy Johnston * "Cold Hands from New York" by Gordon Lightfoot * "Cold Sweat" (Full Version) by James Brown * "Cold Wild Strong Isle" by Too Nice * "Cold World" by GZA w/ Life * "Collect to NYC" by Heatmiser * "A Colloquial Dream In The City" by Charles Mingus * "The Colours Of A Soul (Symphony No. 2)" by Lee Johnson * "Columbus Avenue" by Bill O'Connell * "Columbus Avenue Sunset" by Stan Bronstein/Elephant's Memory * "Come Down Sister" by The Throbs * "Come On Down (To the World's Fair)" by Dean Parrish * "Come to New York" by Paramount Styles * "Come Up to My Place" (from the musical On the Town) * "Comes Once in a Lifetime" (from the musical Subways Are for Sleeping) * "Comin' Thru The Apple" by Richard Holmes And Les McCann * "Coming on the Hudson" by Thelonious Monk Quartet * "Coming to America" by the System * "Community Property" by Steel Panther * "Como Nueva York No Hay" by Orquesta Broadway * "Compton Brooklyn" by SMG * "Coney Island" (from the musical A Catered Affair) * "Coney Island" by Antje Duvekot * "Coney Island" by Bill Nelson * "Coney Island" by Clyde McPhatter * "Coney Island" by Death Cab for Cutie * "Coney Island" by Good Old War * "Coney Island" by Harry Warren * "Coney Island" by Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass * "Coney Island" by Kincade * "Coney Island" by Marco Polo (producer) & Torae * "Coney Island" by Martha and the Vandellas * "Coney Island" by Mel Tormé * "Coney Island" by Mikael Rickfors * "Coney Island" by Mike Errico * "Coney Island (4th Of July)" by Paul Smith (rock vocalist) & the Intimations * "Coney Island" by Torae * "Coney Island" by Woody Guthrie * "Coney Island Baby" by The Excellents * "Coney Island Baby" by Lou Reed * "Coney Island Baby" by Tom Waits * "Coney Island Baby" (traditional) * "Coney Island Boat" (from the musical By the Beautiful Sea) * "Coney Island Chaos" by The Fast * "Coney Island Cyclone" by Mercury Rev * "Coney Island Days" by Bruce Sudano * "Coney Island Dreaming" by Clint Mansell * "Coney Island Express" by Clint Mansell * "Coney Island Girl" by Fun Lovin' Criminals * "Coney Island Low" by Clint Mansell * "Coney Island Man" by Swing Out Sister * "Coney Island Moon" by Tom Russell * "Coney Island Moonlight" by Guitar Crusher * "Coney Island Night" by Mark Johnson * "Coney Island of Your Mind" by The Wisdom of Harry * "Coney Island Rag" by David Chesky * "Coney Island Sally" by Fifth Estate * "Coney Island USA" (from the musical I Had a Ball) * "The Coney Island Waltz" (from the musical Love Never Dies) * "Coney Island Washboard" by The Mills Brothers * "Coney Island Whitefish" by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts * "Coney Island's Finest" by Torae * "Confession of a New Yorker (Hate – Love New York)" by Portia Nelson * "Confession to a Park Avenue Mother" (from the revue Parade) * "Conquering New York" (from the musical Wonderful Town) * "Continental American" by Peter Allen * "Conversation On Park Avenue" by Willie "The Lion" Smith * "Cool Broadway" by Fantastic Johnny C * "Copa (Cabanga)" by De La Soul * "Copacabana (At the Copa)" by Barry Manilow * "A Corona Jam" by Ronnie G. & The S.M. Crew * "Cotton Club Stomp" by Duke Ellington * "Cotton Comes to Harlem" by Galt MacDermot & His Orchestra * "Couldn't Get It Right" by Climax Blues Band * "Country Boy & Bleeker Street" by H. P. Lovecraft * "Country Boy Can Survive" by Hank Williams Jr * "Country Living" by the Stylistics * "Covered in Rain" by John Mayer * "Crack in New York" by Culture (band) * "Cradle and All" by Ani Difranco * "Crazy Cuts" by Grand Mixer DXT (known as Grandmixer D St when he recorded this) * "Crazyman Dance" by George Michael * "Crazy Gipsy (Spanish Harlem)" by Michel Laurent * "Crime Saga" by Shabazz the Disciple * "Crooklyn" by The Crooklyn Dodgers (Special Ed, Masta Ace, and Buckshot Shorty) * "Crooklyn Dub Syndicate" by Bill Laswell Meets Style Scott * "Cross Bronx Dub" by King Tubby * "Crotona Park" by Dave Valentin * "Crown Heights Justice" by The Mighty Sparrow * "Cruise To Harlem" by David Cassidy * "Crusin' The Hudson" by Bluemoon * "Cruisin' the Streets" by Boys Town Gang * "Cuckoo Cocoon" by Genesis * "Cunailante Bella (Beautiful Coney Island" by Eduardo Migliaccio }} D E F G H I J K L M N }} O P Q R S ), performed by Duke Ellington, Cannonball Adderley, and others * "Silence of the City" by Danny Jones from McFLY * "Silver Bells" performed by Bing Crosby and others * "Silvertown Blues" by Mark Knopfler * "Singin' in Central Park" by David Ippolito * "Sinking and Swimming on Long Island" by Bayside * "Sister Theresa's East River Orphanage" by The Fabulous Farquahr, The Buffoons * "Six Men in New York" by Taxxi * "Six Queens" by Larrikin love * "Six-Thirty, Sunday Morning" by Peter Allen * "Sixth Avenue" by Cedar Walton * "Sixth Avenue Express" by Pete Johnson & Albert Ammons * "Sixth Avenue Heartache" by The Wallflowers * "Sixth Avenue Stroll" by Freddie McCoy * "Sirens" by Nell Bryden covered by Cher * "Skanhattan" by The Skatalites * "Skanking on Broadway" by Barrington Levy * "Skating in Central Park" by Francis Lai * "Sketches Of NYC" by Nublu Orchestra conducted by Butch Morris * "Skyscraper Blues" by Tony Bennett * "Skylines and Turnstiles" by My Chemical Romance * "Slam" by Onyx * "Slaughter on Tenth Avenue" by Richard Rodgers performed by Mick Ronson and others * "Slaughter on the 125th Street" by Milt Buckner * "Slaughterhouse" by Joe Budden * "Slow Bus Movin' (Howard Beach Party)" by Fishbone * "Slum Goddess" by The Fugs * "Slumming on Park Avenue" composed by Irving Berlin, performed by Jimmie Lunceford, Fletcher Henderson, Mildred Bailey, and others * "Small Talk at 125th and Lenox" by Gil Scott-Heron * "Smashing N.Y. Times" (from the musical Applause) * "Smile" by Will Powers * "Smooth" by Santana feat. Rob Thomas * "Smooth Operator" by Big Daddy Kane * "Snowed In At Wheeler Street" by Kate Bush * "Snowin' in Brooklyn" by Ferron * "The Snows of New York" by Chris de Burgh * "So Far Around the Bend" by The National ("Now there's no leaving New York") * "So Much to Do in New York" (from the musical Song and Dance) * "So N.Y." by Fabolous * "Soft Smoke" by The Pink Spiders * "Sometimes I Rhyme Slow" by Nice & Smooth * "Somewhere Between Old and New York" by Steve Warriner * "Somewhere in Brooklyn" by Bruno Mars * "Son of a New York Gun" by Gino Vannelli * "Song For A New York Rainmaker" by Larry Coryell * "Song for Black Sabbath's Second North American Tour" by The Mountain Goats * "Song for Myla Goldberg" by The Decemberists * "Song for Sharon" by Joni Mitchell * "Sort of Like Being Pumped" by Bomb the Music Industry! * "Soul Power" by James Brown * "Sounds from the Hudson" by Herbert L. Clarke * "Sounds of New York" by Vertical Hold * "South 2nd" by CocoRosie * "South Bronx" by Boogie Down Productions * "South Bronx Burnout" by Tribal Son * "Southbound Jericho Parkway" by Roy Orbison * "South of New York" by Johnny James * "Soweto To Harlem" by Hal Singer Jazz Quartet * "The Space Queens (Silky is Sad) by Lotti Golden * "Spanish Harlem" by Andy McCoy * "Spanish Harlem" by Jerry Leiber & Phil Spector, recorded by Ben E. King (covered by Aretha Franklin and The Mamas & the Papas) * "Spanish Harlem" by Tony Touch * "Spanish Harlem Incident" by Bob Dylan * "Sparkling New York" by Bob James * "The Spirit of Jazz" by The Gaslight Anthem * "Spring in Manhattan" by Tony Bennett * "Spring in New York" by Gilad Atzmon * "Spring Street" by Dar Williams * "Spring Street" by Vanessa Carlton * "Springtime in New York" by Jonathan Richman * "Springtime in the City" by Watsky * "The Square"/"The Square In The Rain" by Michael Conway Baker * "Squeeze the Trigger" by Ice-T * "St. Bart's" by Lee Ritenour * "St. Marks" by Ann Beretta * "St. Mark's Place" by Earl Slick * "St. Mark's Place" by Jeffrey Lee Pierce Sessions Project with Lydia Lunch * "St. Mark's Place" by Kirsty McGee * "St. Mark's Place" by Thomas Newman * "Standing on Broadway (Watching the Girls)" by Roy Brown * "Stars and the Moon" from the musical revue Songs for a New World by Jason Robert Brown * "The Start of Your Ending (41st Side)" by Mobb Deep * "Staten Island" by Johnny McEvoy * "Staten Island" by Kasso * "Staten Island Baby" by Black 47 * "Staten Island Groove" by Down to the Bone (band) * "Station on Third Avenue" by Marmalade * "The Statue in the Bay" by Gene Autry * "Statue Of Liberty" by Burning Spear * "Statue of Liberty" by Esperanto * "The Statue of Liberty" by Gordon Jenkins * "Statue Of Liberty" by Harry Geller And His Orchestra * "Statue of Liberty" by Jill Sobule * "Statue of Liberty" by Johnny "Guitar" Watson * "Statue of Liberty" by Laurie Anderson * "Statue of Liberty" by Little River Band * "Statue of Liberty" by River City * "Statue of Liberty" by Turning Point * "Statue of Liberty" by XTC * "Statue of Liberty" by Yellowjackets * "Stayin' Alive" by Bee Gees * "Steel Prayers - Ballad For 9/11 WTC" by Richie Beirach Trio * "Stickman Crossing the Brooklyn Bridge" by Brooklyn Funk Essentials * "Stillman's Gym" (from the musical It's Always Fair Weather) * "Stock Exchange" by Miss Kittin & The Hacker * "Stolen Away on 55th & 3rd" by Dave Matthews Band * "Stompin' at the Savoy" composed by Benny Goodman, Andy Razaf, Edgar Sampson, and Chick Webb * "The Stoop" by Little Jackie * "Stop Shammin'" by Big Daddy Kane * "Stop That Train" by Beastie Boys * "Stop The Violence" by Boogie Down Productions * "Storm the Embassy" by Stray Cats * "Straight from Queens" by LL Cool J * "Straight Outta Q.B." by Cormega, Jungle & Blaq Poet * "Straight To Brad's Head From New York" by Delroy Wilson * "Strange Apparatus (An Englishman in New York)" by Godley and Creme * "Strange Powers" by The Magnetic Fields * "Street Dance" by Break Machine * "Street in Manhattan" by Frank De Vol * "Street in New York" by Shabby Tiger * "Streets of Chinatown" by Notorious MSG * "Streets of Little Italy" by Bonnie Tyler * "Streets Of Manhattan" by Pino Donaggio * "Streets of New York" by Alicia Keys * "Streets of New York" by Clint Mansell * "The Streets of New York" by Elliott Murphy * "Streets of New York" by Hugh Masakela * "Streets of New York" by Kool G Rap & DJ Polo * "Streets of New York" by The Wolfe Tones * "Streets of New York" by Willie Nile * "The Streets of New York (In Old New York)" (from the operetta The Red Mill) * "Streets of NY" by Terror Squad * "Streets of Soho" by Antje Duvekot * "Streets of the Bronx" by Brother Jack McDuff * "The Streets of Your Town" by Country Joe and the Fish * "Struttin' Down Jane Street" by Winifred Atwell * "Struttin' on Broadway" by Masayoshi Takanaka * "Studio 54" by Blondie * "Studio 54" by Major Bill Smith & Zane & Hogan * "Studio 54 Dub" by Mad Professor * "Studying New York C. 1928" by Lee Johnson * "Stutter Rap" by Morris Minor & The Majors * "Stuyvesant Blues" by Max Kaminsky * "Subrosa Subway" by Klaatu * "Subway 6" by Dave Valentin * "Subway Funeral" by Thursday * "Subway Joe" by Joe Bataan * "Subway Polka" by Harry Geller And His Orchestra * "Subway Ride/Imaginary Coney Island" (from the musical On the Town) * "Subway: The Last 'I Love New York' Song" (from the musical Mayor) * "Subway Train" by the New York Dolls * "Subways Are for Sleeping" (from the musical Subways Are for Sleeping) * "Sucker M.C.'s" by Run–D.M.C. * "Suffragette City" by David Bowie * "Sugar Hill" by Kenny Burrell * "Sugar Hill" by Three Sounds * "Sugar Hill Groove" by Sugarhill Gang * "Suicide (A Better Way)" by Choking Victim * "Suite Revenge: 'Striking Back'/'Riverside Park'/'The Alley'/'Last Stop'/'8th Avenue Station'" by Herbie Hancock * "Sullivan Street" by Counting Crows * "A Sultry Day in New York" by Dennis Wilson Quartet * "Summer in Brooklyn" by Joell Ortiz * "Summer in El Barrio" by Bodega Bamz * "Summer in El Barrio" by Felix Cavaliere * "Summer in Central Park" by Horace Silver * "Summer in New York" by The Imaginations * "Summer in New York" by Michael Franks * "Summer in New York (Wander With The Wind)" by Five Satins * "Summer in the City" by The Lovin' Spoonful * "Summer in the City" by Regina Spektor * "Summer Night in Spanish Harlem" by Little Louie Vega * "Summertime in New York" by Exuma * "Summertime in New York" by Mick Harvey * "Summertime on 42nd Street" by The Firm * "Sunday at the Savoy" by Count Basie * "Sunday in New York" by Carroll Coates and Peter Nero, performedby Ernestine Anderson, Bobby Darin, Mel Tormé, and others * "Sunday Morning In Manhattan" by Eberhard Schoener * "Sunday Morning New York Blue" by Rob Thomas * "Sunday New York Times" by Matt Nathanson * "Sunday School to Broadway" by Anne Murray * "Sunkeneyed Girl" by Mike Doughty * "Sunrise in New York City" by Willie Nile * "Sunrise On The Bronx" by André Popp * "Sunset in New York" by Arabesque * "Sunset Over Broadway" by Roy Buchanan * "Sunset Over Manhattan" by Alex Bugnon * "Sunshine Partytime" by Rockers Revenge * "Super Subway Comedian" by Suicide * "Super Womanhattan" by MIchel Laurent * "Super Womble" by The Wombles (band) * "Superbad Superslick" by Redhead Kingpin and the F.B.I. * "Superthug" by Noreaga * "Surfin' in Harlem" by Swamp Dogg * "Surfin' USA" by Beach Boys * "Sutton Lights" by Kenyon Hopkins * "Sutton Place" by George Gershwin * "Swan Song On Broadway" by Western Eyes * "Swear to God" by Emilyn Brodsky * "Swing Time Up in Harlem" by Tommy Dorsey * "Swingin' At Sugar Ray's" by Baby Face Willette * "Swingin' at the Copper Rail" by Buck Clayton * "Swinging at the Cotton Club" by Cantabile * "Swingin' at the Met" by Les Brown * "Swingin' Down Broadway" by Jo Stafford * "Swinging At Seventh" by Bobby Adams Quintet }} T U V W Y Z References New York City Songs New York City Category:Songs about New York City Songs